Mummy costume
A mummy costume is fairly easy to make. But it may take some time... all that winding! ;Supplies * gauze (about 8 yards for an adult) or an old bed sheet you don't mind destroying (white or off-white such as light grey, tan, beige or very pale yellow) * a couple of rolls of cloth tape * facepaint or makeup in "bruise" colors -- black, gray, yellow and/or green * clothing to wear under the gauze, white or off-white socks and shoes Optional * an extra pair of oversized white or off white socks to wear over the shoes * red make-up or food dye for bloody marks, black nail polish * white or off white old gloves * black tea or off white dye Buy about 8 yards of gauze strips from the fabric store. (Medical gauze would be much more expensive.) Or make about 3" strips out of an old bed sheet. "Age" it by dipping it in tea or other staining liquid. For the best aged effects, don't color it evenly. Adjust the amount and type of underclothing depending on the expected weather. For instance, if it's cold, you can use a gray or white sweatshirt on top, but if it's warm enough, just a T-shirt or tank top will do. Similarly, under the bottom of the costume, you can use sweatpants or just shorts or leggings. Wear old clothing of near skin or gauze color that you don't mind staining. These should be clothes you don't mind staining or damaging with the upper wrappings. The amount of make up is variable... keep in mind the age and comfort of the wearer. Dark eye shadow and heavy, dark eyeliner is good, then other bruise color make up can be applied around any other parts of the face or hands that might show. Red dye or make up blood is optional on the costume. You can start the wrapping at the legs or head. And it's better if the wrapping is not completely uniform, so you can practice and it's OK if you stretch out or tear some pieces. One alternative is to wrap the gauze or sheet starting a strip at each ankle and wrap around the legs. As you get to the end of each piece tape on the next or tape it to the clothes underneath. It's good to occasionally leave a bit of extra end flapping, so you can connect the next piece a bit before the end, cover the tape on the next wrap. Similarly wrap from the hands to the body. Wrap loosely around the hand, leaving room for finger mobility. (You need to be able to grab the candy!) Wrap the torso and neck and head. Make sure you don't wrap too tightly reducing blood flow or mobility, and be careful around the eyes, make sure the costume will not obscure the wearer's vision. Extra loops or strips that appear to have come loose with age can then be applied. As an alternative, you can attach (glue, sew or tape) the strips more loosely to the clothing and then just add some strips to exposed parts of the body. This may not look quite so "authentic", but may be more comfortable and be easier to prepare in advance. For other alternatives, see the external links below. Related * mummy *"How to make mummy dogs" recipe video * zombie * Grim Reaper External links * Mummy Costume - how to make one from 365Halloween * eHow on How to Make a Mummy Costume * Instructables on How to Make a Mummy Costume Category:Scary costumes Category:Homemade costumes Category:Mummies